


You're, Uh...Special?

by mechromancer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: (but just slightly w those two), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, Hair Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ummm i think thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechromancer/pseuds/mechromancer
Summary: Jack just wants to make sureallof Timothy looks like him.





	You're, Uh...Special?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this like two years ago and completely forgot about it  
>   
> found it in the trash on gdocs this morning and was like "you know what, I'm just gonna post it"

It's been a rough day, or a rough night? Well, really, it's been a rough couple weeks, or has it already been a month since he landed on the moon? Two? Three? Time is pretty difficult to tell on the moon, and he hasn't been able to find a working clock in all the time he's been here.

Today was the usual: dealing with a panic attack _during_ a firefight over going too high up on one of the jump pads and doing a couple of side quests that, of course, all go horribly wrong. Thankfully, all he needs to do now is get to Jack's office to turn in his latest side quest then go to Concordia to attempt to catch a few precious hours of sleep. After rushing through all the annoying CL4P-TPs blabbering in the main hall, he finally trudges into Jack's office and walks up behind the man.

" Sir?"

Jack spins around, pistol in hand, raising it to Timothy's face and immediately putting it back down, " Oh, shit! Hey, sorry. It's been a hard couple days, ya know? I feel like I’m constantly on edge what with my now ex-allies trying to murder me and all.”   

"Yeah, I, uh, totally get it. I finished uploading the data onto the robots for you, sir."

  
Jack stares at Timothy for a few seconds not responding until he seems to snap out of it, "Right, yeah, uhm-- sorry. It's actually distracting, how good looking you are. It's kind of making me nervous. Even more nervous than the attempted murder on me thing."

  
It wasn't the first time Jack had commented on how attractive his doppelganger was. Hell, it was one of the first things Jack had done while they were having to fight their way through Hyperion, but the never ceased to surprise him every time. It was one thing to be hit on by random citizens who were attracted to him because he had Handsome Jack's face and voice, but the man himself? It made him feel a little uncomfortable.

  
"Uh, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable. I'm going to go now." Just as Timothy is about to make it out the doorway Jack yells after him, "Wait."

Great, more work. This guy is the _worst_. He turns around to look at Jack with pleading eyes, "Can I please come back in a couple hours to do whatever mission you want to send me on, sir? I'm just- I'm really exhausted."

"This isn't about a mission, kiddo. I just want to ask you a question."

"Oh. Okay then, I guess."

Jack waves him to come closer, which he does, albeit warily. Jack stares at his face for what feels like a very long minute then looks down, then slowly back up. Timothy feels his face heat up at the close attention. " I’ve just been wondering, I know that you got facial surgery to look exactly like me, but what about the rest of you?"

"Uh, well the doctors didn't find it very necessary to do any surgery on the rest of my body. I already had a, uh, similar build to you so I just had to bulk up some to get lean like you."

"Let me see."

"What?”

"I want to see how close your body looks to mine."

"You want me to take my clothes off?"

Jack rolls his eyes, "I know I'm awesome, but I'm not quite awesome enough to have x-ray vision, at least not yet, so, yes."

"I-I don't know if I'm too comfortable with that, sir."

Another eye roll. "You really need to stop with the stuttering, it's not very Handsome Jack-like. I just want to see if all of" Jack makes a vague hand gesture towards Timothy's body, “that looks close enough like me in case something ever happens."

 _Oh, well, I guess that makes sense._ Timothy thinks as he looks down to start taking off his jacket, as well had to hide his beet red face over having to undress in front of his boss in his very public office that anyone could walk into at any time.

After tossing the jacket on the floor, he works at pulling off his t-shirt off, catching a glimpse of Jack's smirking face before putting his head down again and putting his hand over the button of his pants, unhooking, unzipping, pulling them down and taking them off, leaving him in his underwear. He looks up to see Jack with his fingers on his chin looking from his collarbone to his feet and back as he starts stalking toward him to circle close around him.

"Hmm, very nice. All the running n' gunning has done well for you." Jack says while inching closer, close enough for Timothy to feel Jack's breath on the back of his neck. His breath stutters, and he starts feeling some blood travel from his face downward, which confuses him.

He always knew that Jack was handsome, obviously, but he never really thought about him in a sexual way, except a few wet dreams that he attributed to studying Jack day in and day out for months straight. After learning as much as he did about Jack while studying him, and witnessing first hand the questionable things he's done since he arrived on the moon, he didn't think it would be possible to be attracted to him, but here he is, getting hot and bothered over the man just walking around and breathing near him. Maybe it was because he’s had little to no sexual experience in his life that so little could have this affect on him, or maybe he was just really attracted to morally corrupt, handsome heroes and never realized it till right now. He thinks of Jack when he's covered in blood, proud and cocky after a fight, and realises that the excited feeling he got while fighting with Jack was not only from the adrenaline.

Jack notices his slightly heavy, stuttered breathing and raises an eyebrow. He puts his hand on Timothy's chest and slowly moves it down to his hip. Timothy absentmindedly sighs at the contact. "Oh." Jack breathes out near his ear. Timothy shivers and closes his eyes in an attempt to calm down and stop embarrassing himself. He gets a few seconds to do so as Jack is seemingly frozen in thought with his hand on his hip, but then Jack snaps out of it and spins him around until they are face to face. Jack nods his head down and quietly demands, "Take off the underwear."

"Wh-why?" Timothy whispers, frozen in place as Jack moves his hand to hover over the bulge of his half-hard cock.

"Well," Jack begins as moves his hands up and starts tugging on the hem of Timothy's boxer-briefs, "I need to make sure that in case you use my good looks to get some tail-" pulling them down his thighs, "that you wouldn't damage my reputation."

Jack looks appreciatively down at his cock and after a second of hesitation, lightly tugs it with his hand, feeling it twitch and swell. "Well, it's good to see that you won't."

Jack hesitates again and looks at Timothy's eyes staring down at Jack's hand on him with his face flushed and mouth agape. He gives a small, unseen grin before looking back down at Timothy's cock. He lets go for a second and Timothy tries and fails to hold in a disappointed whimper. Jack grins and spits on his hand, puts it back on his cock, and starts slowly tugging.

After a few quiet moments only filled with Timothy's quiet, breathy moans, Jack looks up and uses his other hand to pull Timothy's chin up to force him to look at him, "You know,” Jack calmly begins as he starts pulling harder on his cock, "I've had so many people in my life tell me to go fuck myself and right now, I think that sounds like a great idea. What do you think?"

Timothy opens and closes his mouth in attempt to say something, but the incessant hand on his cock was starting to make it impossible to talk. The small, functional part of Timothy’s brain could not believe that he was about to agree to sleep with such a self-absorbed, murderous asshole. The rest of his brain just found it really hot. As an answer all he could do was rapidly nod his head and breathe out a " _Yes_ ".

A grin spreads on Jack's face as he twists his wrist and spreads his thumb over Timothy's slit, making him take a sharp inhale, before pushing him back toward his desk and having him sit on it. "It would probably be easier to do this with you bent over the desk" Jack says as his grin seamlessly transforms into a smirk, "but I really want to see my face."  

Timothy rolls his eyes as he allows Jack to take his underwear all the way off, as well as his shoes and socks, lightly push his chest down so his back is on the desk, pull his legs up, and spread his legs apart. Jack leaves for a second before coming back in opening a bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers while looking over Timothy with a sly grin. As he makes it over to Timothy, he asks, "Have you ever done this before?"

Timothy leans up on his elbows to look at Jack, "Nope. I was never exactly a Casanova before and now the only reason I would ever get laid is because I look and sound like you." He pauses as he looks around, taking in the reality that this is actually happening and not another one of his fucked up wet-dreams, then shrugs, "Take right now for example."

Jack's face turns serious for a moment before changing again into a sincere smile, "You know, I haven't always been 'Handsome Jack'.  It took time for me to get to be where and who I am. You'll get there one day, kiddo.”

Timothy is a little stunned to hear something kind from him. Timothy isn’t used to nice, doesn’t trust it, especially coming from a man who could lie as easily as he breathed. He starts to wonder if this whole thing could be part of some kind of plot from Jack, but before he can develop the thought further, Timothy is brought back to the situation at hand with the feeling of Jack slowly sliding a slick finger inside him.

Timothy's elbows fall right out from under him and the back of his head hits the desk, though he barely notices due to the feeling of the finger moving around inside him. All he can do is lie back on the desk with eyes rolling back and moan out "Oohh _fuck_ ".

Timothy never tried fingering himself when he jacked off. He always planned on his future being a nice, easy apple pie life with a vanilla wife and 2.5 kids, so experimentation didn't really fit into the equation. But, then came student loans and now here he is, getting fingered by his kind of terrifying boss whom he got facial surgery to look exactly like. Life, eh?

Just as Timothy decides that he needs to stop thinking so much during sex, Jack adds in a second finger and starts scissoring them. "God, you're tight. So hot." he says as he looks over at Timothy's face, his blue and green eyes starting to become more black as his pupils dilate.

Not quite sure how to handle seeing _the_ Handsome Jack getting turned on, he starts awkwardly muttering out, "Thank-" just as Jack's fingers hit his prostate, sending Timothy jerking up. "Oh! Oh my god!"

Jack huffs out a laugh as he looks back down, uses his unoccupied hand to hold Timothy still and, with his other, puts in a third finger and presses on his bundle of nerves again and again and again, "Trust me, it'll get even better soon."

Timothy feels on the verge of either exploding or passing out after a few more strokes so he grabs Jack's hand to stop him and states, "Y-you need to get in me right now. Please." Jack throws his head up to look at Timothy's face. His eyes look so dilated that Timothy can't see anything but black, making Jack look like some kind of incredibly hot demon. Judging by the wide-eyed look on Jack's face and his rapid breathing, he probably looks exactly the same.

Jack reaches over Timothy to open his desk to take out a condom and sets it on top of the desk. While moving back, he begins nosing his way from Timothy's neck down to his nipples, lightly nipping one, causing a quiet moan to escape from Timothy's lips. He moves down to his flat stomach, where he lightly presses his lips, making Timothy squirm. He backs off to take off his jacket and t-shirt before getting to work on taking off his shoes and socks.

Timothy had seen Jack's body many times when he had been trying to get his body into shape, keeping a picture with him to compare after every day of exercise, but the memory of the picture is nothing compared to the real thing. The basics are still there, Jack has the lean body of someone who is used to working a desk job but is prepared to run and fight when needed. What weren't visible in the pictures were the scars on various parts of his body. Some look new, but others look much older. Timothy read about the tough time Jack had as a child and wonders now if the older scars were caused by his grandmother.

Luckily for Timothy, Jack was too busy taking off his pants and underwear to notice him staring and frowning at the scars. Now _that_ would have been a turn off. When Jack finally gets the rest of his clothes off, he looks up to see Timothy on his elbows, moving his eyes from his torso down to his cock. Jack moves his hand over it and strokes a couple times making Timothy involuntary lick his lips. Jack watches the movement and winks, of course he fucking winks.

Jack keeps his eyes on Timothy while idly stroking himself till Timothy can’t wait anymore and breathes out a needy, " _Please_." Jack actually smiles and Timothy notices Jack fumble a bit with the condom wrapper till he gets the condom out and on. Jack grabs the lube again and strokes himself a couple times before leaning over Timothy and putting his legs over his shoulders.

As Jack starts sliding the head of his fairly large cock in, Timothy winces in pain at the stretch. He starts breathing heavily and Jack notices, whispering in his ear as he pets his sides, “Relax. Just breathe. It'll be great."  After a few moments of Jack holding still, the pain starts to go away and Timothy is able to slow his breathing down and relax. Jack mumbles in his neck, “Good, you’re doing so good. Feels so nice.” and moves his face right in front of Timothy’s and kisses him, starting to slowly slide in some more.

Timothy opens his mouth in surprise, which Jack takes advantage of to deepen the kiss. Timothy has not been kissed much in his life, but none of them could compare to the harshness of Jack's kisses. They are hard and dominant, completely unlike the soft, chaste kisses he experienced in high school and college. Timothy can't do much more than just move his mouth with Jack's. Jack bites his bottom lip then soothingly licks it making Timothy hardly notice Jack bottom out inside him until he feels Jack moan in his mouth.

Jack continues to kiss him as he slowly moves out, then thrusts back in. Jack mumbles out against his mouth "God, you are so hot and tight and perfect." before roughly pulling Timothy's hair back to bare his neck for him to kiss on. Timothy moans embarrassingly loud, discovering that he _really_ likes that.

Jack starts moving faster in Timothy making his cock rub on Jack's stomach with every thrust. Jack keeps his pull on Timothy's hair and abruptly bites down hard on his neck then starts sucking on it, causing Timothy's breath to stutter and his heartbeat to speed up faster than it already was.

On one thrust, Jack manages to hit his prostate making Timothy scream, "There! Fuck, y-yeah! Right there!" In the succeeding thrusts, Jack continuously rams into his prostate while still nipping and sucking on his neck and pulling his hair in time with every thrust. Soon, Jack moves back to Timothy's lips to start kissing him again. He bites Timothy's bottom lip again during a particularly hard thrust, this time drawing blood, but sucks on it anyway. When Jack moves away for a few seconds to breathe, Timothy notices that Jack's lips are stained red. Timothy’s eyes roll back and he moans out, " _Oh my god._ " realizing that he also _really_ likes that. Wow, he’s fucked up.

Timothy feels himself getting close. The kissing and his lip bleeding and the dull throb from the mark on his neck and the sharp pain of his hair being pulled and the hard thrusts hitting his prostate is becoming too much. Timothy's breathing becomes rapid as he breathes out against Jack's mouth, "I- I'm gonna--"

Jack mutters back, "Do it. Let me see." And with a loud moan, Timothy does, covering his and Jack's stomachs with cum. After a minute, he comes back to reality just in time to see Jack's eyes screw shut and hear him groan as his cock pulses inside him.

Jack takes a few seconds to catch his breath before he pulls out. When he does, Timothy quietly sighs at the sudden empty feeling and attempts to sit up on the desk. After managing to lean up on his elbows he looks up and sees Jack staring at him. Jack’s face reddens a bit and says, "Sorry, I know it makes you uncomfortable when I stare, but God you are so hot."

Timothy rubs the bruise Jack made on his neck absentmindedly as he says, "Well, that's all thanks to you."

"At the beginning maybe, but there's something about you. I don't know--" Timothy looks up expectantly at an almost embarrassed looking Jack to continue, "you do look like me, but I know you aren't me and you're kind of really adorable, not just look-wise, and I like you." Jack takes a deep breathe and mutters, " Want to spend the night with me?"

Timothy doesn't know how to respond to the most of Jack’s rambling without freaking out, because his scary, murderous, hot boss _likes_ _him_ , so he focuses in on one part, "So it _is_ nighttime?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay."

"Okay to the fact that it's nighttime or to spending the night?"

"Both."  

**Author's Note:**

> some of the spacing got weird :// i hope it wasn't too noticeable cause I can't seem to fix it ?  
>   
> buuut i hope you enjoyed the porn i literally took out of the trash


End file.
